


Searching for the Past

by lilybeth



Category: Gangs of London (TV)
Genre: F/M, Michelle Fairley - Freeform, Sean Bean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybeth/pseuds/lilybeth
Summary: The torrid heat and the wetness at the core between her legs, the sound of sweaty fleshes of two bodies slapping and dancing in unison. It felt so great but it was so wrong, it tasted like the sweetest honey combined with guilt and loneliness.
Relationships: Marian Wallace/Finn Wallace, Marian Wallace/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yerevasunclair1965](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/gifts).



Sean Wallace was dead.

Yes, the youngest and most favourite child of her 3 children was dead, by the hands of the traitor and by the order of the mysterious investors. Thanks to the Dumanis.

First, it was her husband. Then, it was her son.

There shall be no gods nor mortals who could ever imagine the wrath of hers. Her once beating heart had turned into stone as cold as the polar ice. She felt as if a part of her had died with Sean, no mother in the world deserved to bury her own children.

Marian Wallace had been faking her death for awhile now, ever since Ed Dumani had shot her on the belly, in the middle of cemetery in broad daylight.

Little did he know that she had gained a new ally, and Marian had been currently hiding with Floriana, the mistress of her own late husband, Finn Wallace. However, she still couldn’t find the true identities of the investors regardless of how much afford she had invested

Marian didn’t even have the faintest idea whether her other two children were still alive or not. Jacqueline should’ve had given birth to her first granddaughter for months already, but a sinner as she was didn’t deserve to be anyone’s grandmother, did she?

She could no longer seek help from her older sister in Ireland either, that bitch of a sister was probably cursing her for bringing the men and her brother-in-law down to London only to be killed in wasted deaths.

Still, with her fortune and Floriana’s combined, it was surprisingly easy to gather and form a new force since there were many men willing to do her biddings and to die for her money—hers now.

However, the most ironic thing that had ever happened in the midst of this disaster and which she once thought could never happen, was the fact that she also had been sticking with him, the last man on earth that she would least expect to be with.

And what made it even worse was the specific organ of his well-built body for a fifty-year-old man was now pounding in and out of her lower lips hungrily and eagerly.

Oh gosh! How long had it been since she last slept with anyone including Finn? 

The torrid heat and the wetness at the core between her legs, the sound of sweaty fleshes of two bodies slapping and dancing in unison. It felt so great but it was so wrong, it tasted like the sweetest honey combined with guilt and loneliness.

Why? Why must she felt guilty while her husband didn’t when he was fucking with that pretty little mistress of his who had recently given birth to his own child.

She was a free woman now, wasn’t she? Nobody was going to point a gun to her head, demanding her hand in marriage as it had happened decades ago again.

Then why? Why did she love him? Was it because of the children they had made together? Was it a Stockholm syndrome or was it that she saw no possibility of escaping the forced marriage? Perhaps, it was crystal clear that she, indeed, enjoyed living the luxurious and powerful life he had provided her.

“What are you thinking about?”

Asked the man who was straddling her, thrusting his cock tirelessly as if he hadn’t just taken her from behind less than an hour ago. Their long and neverending night had started when they finished having dinner, draining the bottle of Irish whiskey quietly without a glimpse of Floriana and the baby.

Marian wondered where did he get the strength and stamina from? Why was his muscular body crowded with biceps and muscles, and his face still looked as handsome as he was in younger years?

“Nothing.” She said.

“Nothing? You know, you can’t lie to me can you?”

Of course, he didn’t believe her. He thought he still knew her well enough to understand her thinking. He pushed up to look her in the angelic face without pausing, and there he saw the stream of thoughts and worries flowing into her mind.

“Nothing.”

He repeated before intentionally drove hard into her canal while one of his free hands was busy playing with her stiffened light-browned nipples, causing her to scream out loud with pleasure.

She was causing sinfully erotic noises that fulfil the silence of the night, so beautiful to his ears that he wanted to kiss her deep until she could do nothing but only scream into his mouth.

They were shamelessly lost in desire, and loud enough for the guards of his and hers outside to hear, and turned to look each other knowingly with wide grins before licking their lips as they stood still listening to the lustful screams of their bosses.

His men certainly knew how great their boss was at pleasing women. Marian wasn’t the first ever woman he took home to fuck her brain out; yet, she was the only one that their boss was willing to risk it all in order to protect and help restore her power, and they wondered why. 

Marian was, in fact, his first and probably only love. But they didn’t know it, did they? And they needed not to. 

She didn’t care if they saw her as a shameless and dishonourable woman. She couldn’t even care less if they would think of her as a desperate widow of a fallen tycoon who willingly spread her legs and whore herself out in exchange for help and a place to sleep.

No, she didn’t have to do that at all.

The helps she sought was a business between them, but sleeping together was a reminder of the old days; secrets; and of history they had shared.

Finn never knew Billy wasn’t his child.

Billy was her first born to someone who was once poor and powerless but now wealthy and powerful, Mark Fitzgerald, the man who she was sleeping with for the second time tonight.

“Stop thinking about him now.”

He commanded as though he could read her mind as an open book. 

“If your job is to make me stop thinking, then you’re failing it.”

She replied teasingly, knowing that he was still as good as he used to, if not a lot better.

He smiled wickedly at her before stopping her words with his mouth, tongue invaded into her mouth without having to ask for permission.

His heavy and steady thrusts stopped its assault. His body lied still as a carved marble statue, yet their tongues were frantically fighting one another. She tried to encourage him to continue his doing by moving her tiny hips up and down, began to feel frustrated.

And then their lips parted, their eyes were clouded and darkened with the burning flame of desire, staring into each other’s with unexplainable feelings.

Suddenly, he managed to turn them over and changed the position of their love making. She was now atop of him while his rough hands were squeezing her firm butt cheeks, fondling her long bare legs. He waited for her to move patiently as he wanted her to lead, to take control and to stay focus on what they were doing.

Aaaaah, this position! Finn had never liked it, he always wanted to be the sole master of the game.

“Well, you’ve be involved as well. The thing we’re doing here is an activity for two, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart.

He called her the same way he had called her decades ago. It saddened her that they didn’t spend the passed years together. She felt bitter sweet about the memories that were supposed to fade away but remained crystal clear. It made her feel loved by someone, by him. She wanted so bad to ride him to the edge right now because of that.

After a moment of silence, Marian finally stuffed his masculinity back to where it should’ve been. She moved slowly at first but gradually picked up pace. He drove back into her warm cave in the same rhythm. She rode him as though he was a well bred racing horse, fast and hard, to the point that he couldn’t be sure how long he could still control himself.

Her hounds could turn him on and aroused him more than anything. They were taking each other to the heaven, his thumbs attacked her clitoris, his free hand repeatedly massages her soft breasts.

He used everything he had learned over the thirty years apart to please her, as if to show off his many talents—he wanted her to know how much better he was than Finn.

Mark took pity on her, feeling her grief from losing a child. But he had no regrets that Finn was murdered, in fact, Mark even regretted not killing the bastard himself.

Finn took away his woman. He forced her to marry him but still had the audacity to cheat on her with other women. He knew Marian wasn’t a saint nor a virgin goddess; she was just like him, like her sister, like Finn, every single one of them had done dirty works with blood on their hands. They were all criminals in the eyes of the authorities; even Sean, her son, had blew up a whole building. Even though she had become Finn's little bird in the golden cage, but the female spy who was shot dead in the head by her would certainly never think of her as such an innocent creature. 

But regardless of who she was, she was the mother of his only son, she was the woman that he could never forget no matter how much he had tried. 

Mark no longer had to try to forget her, she was back in his arms now. All he had to do was to protect her from any harms, to help her seek revenge, and to reclaim everything that was supposed to be hers and Billy’s back from the Dumanis. But first, he had to take her to climax.

“Help me, please. I’m coming!!”

She begged helplessly, it seemed she could hold it no longer.

“As you wish, my lady.”

Then, with all the might, he madly slammed into her at the same time she drove them over the edge to where his body and hers melt into one, they cried out each other’s names loud and long in unison.

Marian saw nothing but white spots then and there, her face and body turned red, her legs shaking heavily, and her lung grabbed for the air desperately as if she was drowning in the sea of pleasure. Slowly, Mark pulled his manhood out of her, milking her one last wanton moan.

The picture of her lying comfortably after sex on a king-sized bed of his, in an isolated house surrounded by nature where no one could find them, was the most beautiful picture which no greater pieces of art could ever compare.

He watched her slowly gaining back her energy with tenderness, it was clear that he was still head over heels in love with her.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Mark kissed her gently on the sweated forehead, before brushing her damp hair away from her luscious cheekbones. His tenderness almost made her cry, realising her life with Finn was in fact, an agony and an unfair punishment.

Marian didn’t answer but pulled him into deep and longing kiss which she could still taste herself from his lips. “I wasn’t then, but I am now.”

They lied in bed together without saying a word, both stared at the ceiling quietly until she decided to cuddle her tiny and slender body with his large and muscular one. She felt safe and warm around him, too relaxed that she almost wanted to weep for Sean, so that he could soothe her. 

“My pleasure. Even though I can’t prevent you from worrying about the children, I still feel very honoured to be in bed with a queen.”

“We already have a son together, you silly man.” She laughed at title given to her by him.

“You’re absolutely right, sweetheart. And I swear I’ll rescue Billy and Jackie for you. I swear I’ll bring them back to you safe and sound, and I’ll protect all of you at all costs until my very last breath. I know you’re strong, you can look after yourself just fine. But please trust me again, give me another chance to prove myself. I’ve failed you once and I regretted it deeply, I won’t fail you again this time. I love you, sweetheart.”

Mark Fitzgerald could be cruel when needed to; yet, with the gentleness he harboured for his first love, even the heart made of stone could be cracked, and old wounds could be reopened.

“What is this speech? Are you proposing to me in bed? After I’ve left you to marry another man for thirty years?”

Marian tried to get up and stepped out of the bed, she didn’t want him to see the tears threatening to fall down from her bright blue eyes. She didn’t want to be weak and easily shaken simply by being loved and cherished by the love she once lied to herself that was buried and forgotten. 

Marian Wallace didn’t cry, a queen must show no signs of weakness, but she wanted to be a Wallace no more when he held her still like this with muscular arms before showering her with soft kisses.

“No! I didn’t mean to upset you, please don’t leave me yet. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Please just stay.”

Marian wanted her children, her granddaughter. She wanted to reclaim the company, she wanted to have it all. And she wanted him, she wanted to be his one and only too, but she was also afraid. She was afraid she would lose him and everything she held dear.

“Will you help me get revenge against those people? Can you love Jackie and my granddaughter as they were your own?”

“And everything you desire for, yes.”

He answered and kissed her on the right cheek.

“Promise?” She asked.

“Promise.” He said.

And she stayed.


	2. Thai

ฌอน วอลเลส ตายแล้ว

ใช่ ลูกคนเล็กและคนโปรดในบรรดาลูก 3 คนของเธอตายแล้ว ด้วยน้ำมือของคนทรยศและโดยคำสั่งของพวกนักลงทุนปริศนานั่น ต้องขอบคุณครอบครัวดูมานีด้วย

ตอนแรกก็สามีของเธอ ตอนนี้ก็ลูกชาย

ไม่มีพระเจ้าหรือมนุษย์หน้าไหนจะจินตนาการถึงความกราดเกรี้ยวของเธอได้ หัวใจซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยเต้น ตอนนี้กลับกลายเป็นก้อนหินที่เย็นเยียบราวกับน้ำแข็งขั้วโลก เธอรู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายส่วนหนึ่งได้ตายไปกับฌอนแล้ว ไม่มีแม่คนไหนในโลกใบนี้สมควรต้องมาฝังศพลูกของตัวเอง

มาเรียน วอลเลส เสแสร้งแกล้งทำเป็นตายจากโลกนี้มาได้สักพักแล้ว ตั้งแต่วันที่ เอ็ด ดูมานี ยิงเธอเข้าที่หน้าท้องกลางสุสานตอนกลางวันแสกๆ แต่เขาช่างไม่รู้อะไรเสียเลยว่า เธอไม่ได้สู้เพียงลำพังคนเดียวและมาเรียนก็กำลังซ่อนตัวอยู่ในสกอตแลนด์กับพันธมิตรรายใหม่ซึ่งไม่ใช่คนอื่นคนไกลเลย นอกเสียจาก ฟลอริอาน่า ภรรยาน้อยของ ฟินน์ วอลเลส สามีผู้ล่วงลับของเธอนั่นเอง

กระนั้นเธอก็ยังมืดแปดด้าน ไม่อาจรู้ว่าตัวตนที่แท้จริงของพวกนักลงทุนเป็นใคร แม้ว่าจะลงทุนลงแรงในการตามสืบไปมากโขแล้วก็ตาม

มาเรียนไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าลูกอีกสองคนที่เหลือยังเป็นหรือตายไปแล้ว แจ็คเกอลีน น่าจะให้กำเนิดหลานคนแรกของเธอได้หลายเดือนแล้ว แต่คนบาปอย่างเธอนั้นไม่มีค่าพอจะเป็นยายของใครไม่ใช่เหรอ?

เธอจะไปขอความช่วยเหลือจากพี่สาวในไอร์แลนด์อีกก็ไม่ได้ ป่านนี้นางพี่สาวตัวดีนั่นคงกำลังสาปแช่งเธอที่พาพี่เขยและพวกผู้ชายลงใต้ไปตายที่ลอนดอนอย่างไร้ค่า

ถึงกระนั้น ด้วยทรัพย์สินของเธอรวมกับฟลอริอาน่า มันช่างประหลาดใจทีเดียวที่การรวบรวมสมัครพรรคพวกขึ้นใหม่อีกครั้งนั้นง่ายดายเหมือนปอกกล้วยเข้าปาก โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อมีคนมากมายเต็มใจจะทำงานให้เธอหรือตายเพื่อเงินของเธอ ใช่ ตอนนี้มันคือเงินของเธอ ไม่ใช่เงินของฟินน์อีกแล้ว

อย่างไรก็ตาม สิ่งที่น่าขบขันที่สุดที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นท่ามกลางหายนะในครั้งนี้ ซึ่งเธอไม่เคยคาดฝันมาก่อนเลยนั่นก็คือ การที่เธอต้องมาติดอยู่กับ เขา ผู้ชายคนสุดท้ายบนโลกที่เธอไม่เคยคาดคิดว่าจะได้อยู่ร่วมกันในท้ายที่สุด และสิ่งที่ทำให้มันแย่ลงไปกว่าเดิมก็คือ อวัยวะเฉพาะเจาะจงบางอย่างบนร่างกายแข็งแรงกำยำสำหรับผู้ชายวัยห้าสิบปีของเขา ก็กำลังสอดใส่เข้าไปในช่องรักด้านล่างของเธออย่างหิวกระหายและยินดีปรีดาเช่นเดียวกัน

โอ้พระเจ้า มันนานแค่ไหนแล้วนะที่เธอไม่ได้หลับนอนกับใครเลยรวมถึงฟินน์ด้วย

อุณหภูมิแห่งความเร่าร้อน ความชุ่มแฉะตรงหว่างขาและเสียงของร่างท่วมเหงื่อสองร่างที่กำลังร่ายรำร่วมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียวช่างชวนให้เมามาย มันทั้งรู้สึกดีเยี่ยมและไม่ถูกต้องเอาเสียเลย รสชาติของมันเหมือนน้ำผึ้งป่าเดือนห้าที่หวานล้ำที่สุด ผสมกลมกลืนกับความรู้สึกผิดและความโดดเดี่ยวอ้างว้างในคราวเดียว

ทำไมล่ะ? ทำไมเธอจะต้องรู้สึกผิดด้วย ในเมื่อสามีผู้ล่วงลับของเธอยังไม่เห็นรู้สึกผิดเลยตอนที่ไปเอากับเด็กสาวคราวลูกที่เพิ่งคลอดลูกไปเมื่อไม่กี่เดือนก่อนนี่เอง ลูกของเขานั่นแหละ

เธอเป็นอิสระแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ? ไม่มีใครจะเอาปืนมาจ่อศีรษะแล้วบังคับให้เธอแต่งงานด้วยเหมือนที่เคยเกิดขึ้นเมื่อหลายทศวรรษก่อนอีกแล้ว

แล้วทำไมล่ะ? ทำไมเธอถึงรักฟินน์ได้ลง? มันเป็นเพราะลูกที่พวกเขาร่วมสร้างด้วยกันมางั้นเหรอ? คือสตอร์กโฮล์มซินโดรมหรือเปล่า? หรือเป็นเพราะเธอมองไม่เห็นความเป็นไปได้และโอกาสที่จะหนีไปจากการแต่งงานครั้งนั้นกันแน่? หรือบางทีมันอาจเห็นได้อย่างชัดเจนแจ่มแจ้งอยู่แล้วว่า เธอเองก็ชอบใจในชีวิตหรูหราสุขสบายและอำนาจที่เขาปรนเปรอให้อยู่เหมือนกัน

"คิดอะไรในหัวอยู่งั้นเหรอ?"

ผู้ชายที่กำลังคร่อมร่างของเธออยู่ในขณะนี้เอ่ยถาม พลางกระแทกกระทั้นแก่นกายเข้าไปในตัวของเธอจนสุดทางรักอย่างไม่รู้จักเหน็ดเหนื่อย เติมเต็มช่องรักของเธอจนคับแน่น ราวกับว่าไม่ได้เพิ่งจะทำกับเธอจากด้านหลังไปเมื่อไม่ถึงชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมา หลังจากดื่มวิสกี้ไอริชกันจนหมดขวด และร่วมรับประทานอาหารค่ำด้วยกันเพียงลำพังสองคนโดยไร้ซึ่งเงาของฟลอริอาน่าและลูกน้อย

มาเรียนสงสัยว่าเขาไปเอาเรี่ยวแรงและความถึกทนแบบนี้มาจากที่ไหน แล้วทำไมใบหน้าของเขายังคงหล่อเหลาไม่ต่างจากสมัยที่ยังเป็นหนุ่มน้อย อีกทั้งร่างกายยังเนืองแน่นไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อแข็งแรงกำยำทุกส่วนสัด

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอก" เธอพูด

"ไม่มีอะไรงั้นเหรอ? คุณก็รู้ว่าคุณโกหกผมไม่ได้หรอก ใช่มั้ย? "

แน่นอน เขาไม่เชื่อเธออยู่แล้ว เขาคิดว่าตัวเองยังรู้จักเธอดีมากพอที่จะเข้าใจความคิดความอ่านของเธออยู่

เขาดันตัวขึ้นเพื่อมองไปที่ใบหน้าสวยสมวัยของอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่มีหยุดพัก และนั่นเองที่เขาเห็นสายธารแห่งความคิดคำนึงตลอดจนความกังวลหลั่งไหลเข้าสู่ความคิดของเธอ

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอก"

เขาทวนคำพูด ก่อนจะขยับบั้นท้ายเพื่อดันแก่นกายเข้าไปในช่องรักของเธอด้วยความหนักหน่วง ส่วนมือข้างหนึ่งซึ่งเคยว่างอยู่ก็กำลังง่วนอยู่กับการกระทำชำเรายอดอกแข็งเกร็งสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของอีกฝ่าย ทำเอามาเรียนร้องครวญครางออกมาอย่างดังด้วยความสุขสม

เธอเปล่งเสียงครางกระเส่าเย้ายวน ทลายความเงียบงันในยามค่ำคืนจนสิ้น เสียงของเธอช่างไพเราะเสนาะหูสำหรับเขาเสียเหลือเกิน จนเขาไม่อยากทำสิ่งอื่นใดอีกเลยนอกเสียจากบดขยี้ริมฝีปากของเธอด้วยรสจูบจนเธอทำได้เพียงกรีดร้องอยู่ในปากของเขา

ทั้งสองต่างหลุดลอยอยู่ในรสรักแห่งปรารถนา เสียงของพวกเขาดังกังวานเสียจนบอดี้การ์ดของเขาและเธอที่ยืนอารักขาอยู่ด้านนอกได้ยินทุกสิ่งอย่างกระจ่างชัด พวกผู้ชายหันไปยิ้มให้กันอย่างรู้แกว ก่อนจะพากันเลียริมฝีปากและยืนฟังเสียงโหยหวนอันโอชะอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ

คนของเขารู้ดีแก่ใจอยู่แล้วว่าเจ้านายของตนเชี่ยวชาญช่ำชองเรื่องเอาใจผู้หญิงเพียงใด มาเรียนไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงคนแรกที่เขาพามาขย้ำจนร้องครวญครางไม่ได้ศัพท์หรอก แต่เธอเป็นผู้หญิงคนเดียวที่เจ้านายของพวกเขายอมเอาทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างไปเสี่ยงเพียงต้องการจะปกป้องและคืนอำนาจให้แก่เธอ และพวกเขาก็สงสัยเหลือเกินว่าทำไม

และความจริงก็คือ มาเรียนเป็นรักแรกและอาจจะเป็นเพียงรักเดียวในชีวิตของเขา ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าพวกผู้ชายย่อมไม่รู้ข้อนี้ และพวกเขาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ด้วย

มาเรียนไม่สนเลยสักนิดหากพวกเขาจะมองว่าเธอไม่มียางอาย ไร้ซึ่งศักดิ์ศรี เธอไม่แยแสด้วยซ้ำหากพวกเขาจะคิดว่า เธอเป็นเพียงภรรยาหม้ายผู้สิ้นหวังของอดีตเจ้าพ่อผู้วายชนม์ที่ยอมอ้าขาขายเรือนร่างของตัวเองเพื่อแลกเปลี่ยนกับความช่วยเหลือและที่ซุกหัวนอน

ไม่... เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องทำแบบนั้นเลยสักนิด

ความช่วยเหลือที่เธอแสวงหาคือธุรกิจสำหรับพวกเขา แต่การนอนด้วยกันคือการหวนรำลึกถึงวันคืนเก่าๆ ความลับ และประวัติศาสตร์ที่พวกเขาร่วมแบ่งปันกันมาต่างหาก

ฟินน์ไม่เคยรู้เลยว่า บิลลี่ ไม่ใช่ลูกของตัวเอง

บิลลี่เป็นลูกของเธอกับคนที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยยากจนข้นแค้นแต่บัดนี้ร่ำรวยทรงอำนาจอย่าง มาร์ค ฟิตซ์เจอรัลด์ ผู้ชายที่เธอกำลังหลับนอนด้วยเป็นครั้งที่สองของคืนนี้

"เลิกคิดถึงเขาได้แล้ว"

เขาเรียกร้อง ราวกับสามารถอ่านความคิดของเธอออกอย่างง่ายดายเหมือนหนังสือที่กางทิ้งไว้

"ถ้าหน้าที่ของคุณคือทำให้ฉันไม่คิดอะไรเลย งั้นคุณก็ล้มเหลวแล้วล่ะค่ะ"

เธอพูดอย่างเย้าแหย่ทั้งที่รู้ดีว่าเขายังเก่งเรื่องนี้เหมือนเคยหรืออาจจะเก่งกว่าเดิมมากเสียด้วยซ้ำ

เขาฉีกยิ้มให้เธออย่างร้ายกาจ ก่อนจะหยุดคำพูดท้าทายของเธอด้วยปากของตัวเอง แล้วปล่อยให้ลิ้นซุกซนล่วงล้ำกล้ำกรายเข้าไปในช่องปากของเธอโดยไม่ต้องรอให้เธออนุญาต

การเคลื่อนไหวหนักหน่วงมั่นคงของเขาพลันหยุดชะงัก ร่างของเขานอนนิ่งราวกับรูปปั้นหินอ่อนแกะสลักขณะที่ลิ้นของคนทั้งคู่กลับกอดเกี่ยวเลี้ยวพันซึ่งกันและกัน มาเรียนที่เริ่มจะรู้สึกหงุดหงิดไม่ได้ดังใจพยายามกระตุ้นเขาด้วยการขยับสะโพกเล็กของตนขึ้นลง

แล้วริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่ก็ผละออกจากกัน ดวงตาของคนทั้งสองที่ถูกปกคลุมจนมืดมิดด้วยเปลวเพลิงแห่งกามตัณหา จ้องมองกันด้วยความรู้สึกเปี่ยมล้มยากเกินจะบรรยาย

ทันใดนั้น เขาก็จัดแจงเปลี่ยนท่าทำรักจนร่างบางของเธอพลิกมาอยู่เหนือร่างของเขา มือหยาบกร้านบีบเค้นไปที่แก้มก้นกระชับของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงไปลูบไล้ขาเรียวยาวเปลือยเปล่า เขารอให้เธอเคลื่อนไหวอย่างมีน้ำอดน้ำทน ด้วยปรารถนาให้เธอได้เป็นฝ่ายนำ เป็นฝ่ายควบคุม และจดจ่ออยู่กับกิจกามที่พวกเขากำลังกระทำ

อ๊าาาาาา ท่านี้... ฟินน์ไม่เคยชอบมันเลย เขาชอบเป็นฝ่ายคุมเกมแต่เพียงผู้เดียว

"แหม คุณก็ต้องมีส่วนร่วมด้วยเหมือนกันนะ ไอ้ที่เรากำลังทำกันอยู่น่ะมันคือกิจกรรมสำหรับสองคนนะครับหวานใจ"

หวานใจ

เขาเรียกเธอแบบที่เคยเรียกเมื่อหลายสิบปีก่อน มันทำให้เธอรู้สึกเศร้าใจที่พวกเขาไม่ได้ใช้เวลาที่ผ่านพ้นมาด้วยกัน เธอรู้สึกหวานขมกับความทรงจำที่ควรจะเลือนลางจางหายไปแล้วแต่กลับยังกระจ่างชัด มันทำให้เธอรู้สึกเป็นที่รักของใครสักคน เป็นที่รักของเขา เธอแทบอยากจะควบขี่เขาให้ไปถึงจุดสุดยอดด้วยเหตุนั้นตอนนี้ เดี๋ยวนี้เลยทีเดียว

หลังเงียบกันไปครู่หนึ่ง ในที่สุดมาเรียนก็ยัดความเป็นชายของเขากลับเข้าไปในที่ที่มันควรอยู่ เธอค่อยๆ เคลื่อนตัวอย่างเชื่องช้าในตอนแรกก่อนจะเร่งความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ขณะที่เขาก็ขยับสะโพกเพื่อสอดใส่แท่งรักของตนเข้าไปในช่องรักร้อนระอุของเธอด้วยจังหวะทำนองเดียวกัน เธอควบเขาราวกับเขาเป็นม้าแข่งสายพันธุ์ดี เร็วและแรงเสียจนเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะควบคุมตัวเองได้อีกนานแค่ไหน

เสียงร้องโหยหวนของเธอกระตุ้นกำหนดของเขาได้ดียิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งสิ้น พวกเขากำลังพากันและกันไปสู่สรวงสวรรค์ ขณะที่นิ้วของเขาก็บดขยี้ปุ่มกระสันต์ของเธอ ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็นวดเคล้นอกอิ่มด้วยความเมามัน

เขาใช้ทุกอย่างที่ได้เรียนรู้มาตลอดสามสิบปีที่พรากจากกันมาปรนเปรอเธอราวกับจะอวดอ้างความสามารถ เขาต้องการให้เธอรู้ว่าเขาดีกว่าฟินน์มากแค่ไหน

เขาสงสารเธอจับใจที่ต้องเสียลูก แต่ไม่เสียใจเลยสักนิดที่ไอ้สารเลวฟินน์ถูกฆ่าตาย อันที่จริงเขาออกจะเสียใจอยู่นิดๆ ด้วยซ้ำที่ไม่ได้เป็นคนฆ่ามันด้วยตัวของเขาเอง

ฟินน์แย่งผู้หญิงของเขาไป บังคับให้เธอแต่งงานด้วยแล้วยังกล้านอกใจเธอไปมีผู้หญิงคนอื่น เขารู้ดีว่ามาเรียนไม่ใช่แม่พระหรือเทพีแห่งความบริสุทธิ์ เธอก็เหมือนเขา เหมือนพี่สาวของเธอ เหมือนฟินน์ ทุกคนเคยทำงานสกปรกและมือเปื้อนเลือด ลูกชายของมาเรียนก็เคยก่อวินาศกรรมด้วยการระเบิดตึกทั้งตึกมาแล้ว ถึงมาเรียนจะกลายเป็นนกน้อยในกรงทองของฟินน์ แต่สายลับหญิงที่ถูกเธอทรมานและยิงแสกหน้าจนตายคาที่คงไม่มองเธอเป็นแม่พระแน่ๆ

แต่ไม่ว่ามาเรียนจะเป็นยังไง เธอก็เป็นแม่ของลูกชายคนเดียวของเขา และเป็นผู้หญิงที่ไม่ว่าเขาจะพยายามเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่อาจลืมได้

ตอนนี้มาร์คไม่จำเป็นต้องพยายามลืมเธออีกต่อไปแล้ว สิ่งที่เขาต้องทำก็คือคอยปกป้องไม่ให้เธอได้รับอันตราย ช่วยเธอแก้แค้น และทวงคืนทุกอย่างที่ควรเป็นของเธอกับบิลลี่กลับคืนมาจากพวกดูมานี ทว่าก่อนอื่นเขาต้องพาเธอไปถึงจุดสุดยอดให้ได้เสียก่อน

"ช่วยฉันทีเถอะ ได้โปรด จะถึงอยู่แล้ว!!!"

เธออ้อนวอนด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า ลมหายใจขาดห้วง ดูเหมือนว่าเธอก็ทนไม่ไหวแล้วเหมือนกัน

"ได้เลยครับ ท่านหญิง"

และแล้ว ด้วยกำลังทั้งหมดที่เขามี เขาจับสะโพกเล็กของเธอเอาไว้ราวกับจะยึดให้มั่น ซอยสะโพกเร็วแรงถี่ยิบจนน้ำรักหลั่งไหลอุ่นๆ หลั่งไหลลงมาเปื้อนขาของเธอและหน้าท้องของเขา

"อ๊า~"

มาเรียนกรีดร้องโหยหวน ต่างฝ่ายต่างครางชื่อของกันและกันออกมาดังลั่น ในเวลาเดียวกับที่เธอก็ควบขี่ความเป็นชายของเขาจนพากันไปถึงสุดขอบที่ร่างทั้งสองหลอมละลายเป็นหนึ่งเดียว 

มาเรียนมองไม่เห็นอะไรอื่นอีกแล้วนอกจากจุดสีขาวตรงนั้นทีตรงนี้ที ทั้งใบหน้าสวยและเนื้อตัวต่างกลายเป็นสีแดงจากความร้อนระอุและเลือดที่สูบฉีด ขาตกกระเรียวยาวสั่นกระเพื่อมอย่างรุนแรง แม้แต่ปอดก็ยังพยายามไขว่คว้าหาอากาศสำหรับหายใจ ราวกับเธอกำลังจมดิ่งลงไปในห้วงมหาสมุทรแห่งกามารมณ์ แล้วมาร์คก็ค่อยๆ ดึงแก่นกายที่อ่อนยวบของตัวเองออกจากช่องคลอดของเธออย่างช้าๆ รีดเค้นเสียงครวญครางอย่างป่าเถื่อนจากเธอจนหยดสุดท้าย

ภาพของเธอที่กำลังนอนเปลือยเปล่าอย่างสบายกายสบายใจบนเตียงคิงไซส์ของเขา ในบ้านที่ถูกรายล้อมด้วยธรรมชาติและห่างไกลผู้คน ช่างเป็นภาพที่สวยสดงดงามจนไม่มีภาพเขียนชิ้นดังชิ้นใดมาเทียบเคียง

เขาเฝ้าดูกำลังวังชาค่อยๆ กลับคืนสู่ร่างบางของเธอด้วยความอ่อนโยน มันชัดเจนแล้วว่าเขายังคงคลั่งไคล้ในรักที่มีต่อเธออย่างไม่จางหาย

"คุณไม่เป็นไรใช่มั้ย หวานใจ? "

มาร์คจุมพิตหน้าผากชุ่มเหงื่อของเธออย่างอ่อนโยน พลางปัดปอยผมที่บดบังโหนกแก้มอันทรงเสน่ห์ของเธอให้ออกไปพ้นใบหน้า ความอ่อนโยนของเขาเกือบทำให้เธอร่ำไห้เมื่อตระหนักได้ว่า ความจริงแล้วการแต่งงานกับฟินน์คือความทุกข์ทรมานและการลงทัณฑ์ดีๆ นี่เอง

มาเรียนไม่ได้ตอบแต่ดึงเขาเข้ามาจูบอย่างลึกล้ำและโหยหา จูบซึ่งยังเต็มไปด้วยรสรักจากร่างกายของเธอบนริมฝีปากของเขา

"ตอนแรกก็เป็นค่ะ แต่ตอนนี้ไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว"

พวกเขานอนแผ่หลามองเพดานอยู่บนเตียง กระทั่งเธอตัดสินใจกอดก่ายร่างกายผอมบางของตนกับร่างหนากำยำของเขาเฉกเช่นคนไขว่คว้าหาความรักความอบอุ่น เธอรู้สึกอบอุ่มปลอดภัยใต้วงแขนของเขา ผ่อนคลายเสียจนอยากจะปล่อยให้ตัวเองร้องไห้คร่ำครวญเรื่องณอน เพียงเพื่อเขาจะได้ปลอมประโลมเธอ

"ยินดีอย่างยิ่งครับ แม้ว่าผมจะป้องกันไม่ให้คุณห่วงกังวลถึงลูกๆ ไม่ได้ แต่ผมก็ยังรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติที่ได้ร่วมเตียงกับองค์ราชินี"

"เรามีลูกกันตั้งคนหนึ่งแล้วนะ พ่อคนขี้เล่น"

"คุณพูดถูกเผงเลยครับหวานใจ และผมขอสาบานเลยว่าจะช่วยบิลลี่กับแจ็คกี้เพื่อคุณ ผมสาบานว่าจะพาพวกเขากลับมาอย่างปลอดภัย และผมจะปกป้องพวกคุณทุกคนขนลมหายใจสุดท้ายไม่ว่าจะต้องแลกกับอะไรก็ตาม ผมรู้ว่าคุณแข็งแกร่ง คุณดูแลตัวเองได้สบาย แต่ได้โปรดเชื่อใจผมอีกครั้ง ให้โอกาสผมได้พิสูจน์ตัวเองเป็นหนที่สอง ผมเคยล้มเหลวมาแล้วครั้งหนึ่งและผมก็เสียใจอย่างสุดซึ้ง ครั้งนี้ผมจะไม่มีวันทำให้คุณต้องผิดหวังอีก ผมรักคุณครับหวานใจ"

มาร์ค ฟิตส์เจอรัลด์ อาจเป็นคนโหดเหี้ยมได้หากจำเป็นต้องทำ ทว่าความอ่อนโยนที่เขากักเก็บไว้ให้หญิงผู้เป็นรักแรกในชีวิต แม้แต่หัวใจที่แข็งกระด้างจนกลายเป็นหินก็อาจแตกร้าว หรือแผลเก่าที่สมานไปแล้วก็อาจปริแตกอีกได้

"สุนทรพจน์นี่มันอะไรกันคะ? คุณกำลังขอฉันแต่งงานบนเตียงนี้อยู่อย่างนั้นเหรอ? หลังจากที่ฉันทิ้งคุณไปแต่งงานกับผู้ชายคนอื่นตั้งสามสิบปีเนี่ยนะ? "

มาเรียนพยายามลุกออกไปจากเตียง เธอไม่อยากให้เขาต้องมาเห็นน้ำตาที่ทำท่าจะร่วงหล่นลงมาจากดวงตาสีฟ้าสุกสกาว เธอไม่ต้องการเป็นคนอ่อนแอ อ่อนไหวง่าย เพียงเพราะถูกรักและทะนุถนอมโดยความรักที่ครั้งหนึ่งคิดว่ากลบฝังเอาไว้จนมิดและลืมเลือนไปได้แล้ว

มาเรียน วอลเลสไม่ร้องไห้ ราชินีจะต้องไม่แสดงความอ่อนแอออกมาไม่ว่าจะรูปแบบใดก็ตาม แต่เมื่อเขารั้งเธอเอาไว้ด้วยอ้อมแขนกำยำและพรมจูบบนแก้มเนียนกับเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลด้วยริมฝีปากของตนอย่างนุ่มนวล เธอก็ไม่อยากจะเป็นวอลเลสอีกต่อไป

"ไม่นะ! ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจทำให้คุณไม่สบายใจ ได้โปรดอย่าไปเลย คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องทำในสิ่งที่คุณไม่อยากทำ ขอแค่อยู่ต่อไปเท่านั้น"

มาเรียนต้องการลูกของเธอ หลานของเธอ เธอต้องการทวงคืนบริษัทกลับมา เธอต้องการทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง และเธอก็ต้องการเขาด้วย ต้องการเป็นที่รักยอดดวงใจเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของเขา แต่เธอก็กลัว กลัวเหลือเกินว่าจะต้องสูญเสียเขาและทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เธอรักไปในท้ายที่สุด

"คุณจะช่วยฉันแก้แค้นคนพวกนั้นไหม? จะรักแจ็คกี้กับหลานสาวของฉันเหมือนพวกแกเป็นลูกหลานแท้ๆ ของคุณหรือเปล่า?"

"ทุกอย่างที่คุณปรารถนาย่อมได้เสมอ"

เขาตอบ ก่อนจะจุมพิตเธอบนแก้มข้างขวา

"สัญญานะคะ?" เธอถาม

"ครับ ผมสัญญา" เขาตอบ

แล้วเธอก็ตัดสินใจอยู่ต่อไป


End file.
